Tangled Fiolee Crossover
by KokePasu
Summary: This-is the story of how Marshall Lee died. Don't worry; this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even his. This is the story of a hero named Fionna. And it starts-with the sky. This is a mashup fanfic with Adventure Time and Tangled. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

This-is the story of how Marshall Lee died.

Don't worry; this is actually a very fun story and the truth is, it isn't even his. This is the story of a hero named Fionna. And it starts-with the sky. One day, a single drop of awesomeness fell from the heavens. From it grew a small, epic crystal.

One day, a candy person found the crystal. When he picked it up and held the crystal in his hands, he looked at his hands and saw them grow younger. Terrified of it, the candy person threw it away from him. It landed on the ground, where it waited.

Years passed, and a couple miles away there grew a kingdom ruled by an ugly pink man. The kingdom was called the Candy Kingdom. One day, Ice Queen found the crystal. She soon figured out that she could use the awesomeness of the crystal to make herself younger and be more attractive to princes.

One day, though, one of her penguins tripped over the crystal, sending it into the forest below.

Rewinding a little bit, earlier that day, Cake the Cat's mother and father had found the baby Fionna and taken her in. They loved how her hair was like shiny gold, and when she smiled, time seemed to stop around her. She wandered outside, and on the ground was the crystal. Fionna promptly swallowed it. The fairies of the Earth Kingdom declared her hero, because she had broken the charm placed on their prince, Elf Prince, by the Ice Queen.

To celebrate the broken curse, millions of fairies flew into the sky. Unimaginable colors shone in the air. For that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment ended. Ice Queen searched frantically for her lost crystal. When she found Fionna, she knew what had happened. Fionna was unusually beautiful.

When she touched her, she grew younger. She knew the power of the crystal was tied to her hair. She tried to take some of it, but it lost its power. Ice Queen stole Fionna and locked her in a tower of ice. Cake's parents searched everywhere, but they could not find the baby girl. They soon realized that one of their kittens, Cake, was gone as well. She had wriggled into Fionna's had before she was stolen. The mewling kitten, eyes still shut, never knew where she came from.

Ice Queen had found her new awesome crystal. But this time, she was determined to keep it hidden.

But the tower couldn't hide everything from Fionna. Every year on the anniversary of when the prince was saved from the curse, the fairies flew into the sky, in hopes that one day their lost hero would return.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Marshall Lee slid down the roof of the candy kingdom. Following him were to undead skeletons from the Nightosphere. Taking out a ginger bread tile in the roof, the skeletons lowered him down ninja-style.

The banana guard stood in a circle with their backs facing in. In the center of them was a pedestal. On the pedestal stood an axe turned into a bass guitar. Marshall bent down and picked it up. One of the guards scratched at a large brown spot on his back.

"You're an idiot." Marshall stated.

"Yeah." He resumed his original position, until he jumped. He turned around. "H-hey, wait! Come back!" But Marshall was already gone like a boss. He ran with his partners out of the city.

Marshall said, "Can't you see me with a hot girl of my own? Because I certainly can!" His partners looked at him and shook their heads. "Ok, then, I see how it is." Marshall and the skeletons reached the forest. "All the things we've seen and it's only 8 pm!"

Fionna swished her swords back and forth.

"Hiya! Hiya!" Fionna threw her sword and it hit the center of a target on the wall. Cake the cat walked in.

"You sure you should be doing that? You could hit your mom, or, even worse, me!" Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Ca-ke! I want to be strong in case i ever get out of this tower-and this dress." Fionna glanced down at the blue dress her mother insisted she wear to "strengthen her powers" or something like that. "Ugh, it's seven pm! I have to get this place cleaned up before mom gets home!" Fionna grudgingly swept, did laundry, polished the icy floor and then looked at the clock. "Well, that's not over, and mom's not home yet. Whaddya wanna do now, Cake?"

"Let's do girly things for once!" Fionna then read books on modern weaponry, attempted to do a puzzle before throwing darts at it, and baked eighteen batches of burnt cookies, almost melting the whole tower. Cake showed her how to make paper mache, and Fionna threw darts at the result as well. Then they spun in circles until they were dizzy and fell over. They played chess, but Cake refused to play after Fionna began describing the game in gory detail.

At eight pm, when Fionna's mom still hadn't shown up, Cake said, "why do you complain about your dress? It's not so bad!" Fionna "sewed" a pillow-case-lookin'-thing and forced Cake to wear it. Fionna chased Cake with the dress Cake had immediately torn off and they both fell on the ground in an exhausted heap. "What are we doing with our lives?" asked Fionna. She walked to the window.

"Soon the lights will fly into the sky...I want to see them this year. Maybe mom will let us go."

Fionna and Cake fell asleep on the ground until, at twelve o'clock, Ice Queen yelled, "Fionna! Wake Up!" Fionna glanced outside her window and saw Ice Queen flying outside of it. Ice Queen flew inside. "Fionna, use your awesomeness to make princes like me!" Fionna sighed.

"Crystal gleam and glow, let your power shine." Fionna's hair glowed and Ice Queen looked younger.

"See ya, suckah!" Ice Queen moved towards the window to leave.

"Hey, mom, could I maybe this year go and see the lights?" Ice Queen narrowed her eyes.

"What's in it for me?"

"Uh..."

"Then no. Bye!" Ice Queen flew away.

"Lumpin' stuff!" said Fionna. She laid down again and fell asleep. While she and Cake slept, BMO brushed Fionna's long hair. And I mean long. LIke, 50 feet long.


End file.
